


Dobrá koupě

by Santinan_Black



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Stála ho 500 kreditů, ale nakonec zjistil, že by za ni dal i mnohem víc, kdyby věděl, jak to celé dopadne...
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dobrá koupě

Byli na Kdovíkde a posádka měla volno, tak jako vždy, když nebylo třeba plnit úkol. Yondu se sám pro sebe usmál, když si vzpomněl na jejich nadšení z nečekaného volna. Procházel se po zdejších přelidněných místech bez určitého cíle. Šel tam, kam ho zrovna zanesly nohy. Nepřemýšlel nad tím, prostě se nechal vést svým instinktem. Tu a tam si dopřál sklenku něčeho ostřejšího. Stále ho však trápil pocit jakéhosi neklidu. Zapraskal klouby na rukou, na vteřinu zavřel oči a přinutil se soustředit. Nevěděl co přesně to bylo, ale něco ho rozhodně nutilo pokračovat v jeho podivné potulce po tomhle všemi bohy zapomenutém místě.

Koutkem oka zachytil jakési shromáždění. Hlouček byl hlasitý a snažil se vypadat nenápadně, ale jaksi se jim to příliš nedařilo. Právě to nejspíše přitáhlo jeho pozornost. Nenápadně se přiblížil, aby zjistil, o co zde šlo. Nejdřív nic pořádně neviděl, a tak se za pomoci ostrých loktů prodral hlouběji do davu, dokud nestál až u improvizovaného pódia postaveného ze starých beden.

V prvním okamžiku si nevšiml ničeho jiného, než jakéhosi upoceného Contraxiana. Pak si však jeho oči všimly tenkého řetízku, který končil v Contraxianově ruce. Yondu přejel očima na druhý konec, kde uviděl jakousi ubohou napodobeninu malé holky. Byla špinavá, vychrtlá a měla na sobě pár potrhaných cárů oblečení, které zakrývalo jen to nejnutnější. Řetízek končil na jejích svázaných zápěstích. Contraxian nečekaně škubnul vodítkem a dívka skoro přepadla na obličej, čímž si od přihlížejících zvědavců vysloužila výbuch smíchu.

Vypadala zoufale zbědovaně, ale v očích jí plál vzdor. Yondu Udonta z celé své pokřivené duše nenáviděl jakoukoliv formu otroctví. A i když se sám sobě divil, tak vystoupil z davu, aby bylo prodávajícímu jasné, kdo mluví.

„Co provedla?“ zeptal se nezúčastněně. Contraxian si ho se zájmem prohlédnul, než pokrčil rameny.

„Byla ve špatnou dobu na špatným místě. Pokoušela se okrást někoho důležitýho.“

„A jak ses k ní dostal ty?“ ptal se dál kapitán Plenitelů. Contraxian se pod Yondovým tvrdým pohledem ošil, než se přinutil odpovědět.

„Vyhrál jsem ji v kartách nad zdejším dozorčím,“ přiznal nakonec pravdu. Yondu přikývnul, jako by nic jiného vlastně ani nečekal.

„Kolik?“

„Tisíc jednotek,“ vypálil Contraxian okamžitě. Yondu se na to konto hlasitě rozesmál.

„Za tohle?!“ ukázal s nelibostí na klečící špinavé cosi nedaleko od nich. „Za to ti dám maximálně pět stovek a to jsem tě ještě hodně přeplatil.“ Contraxian chtěl nejdříve protestovat, ale když uviděl holster se šípem Yaka na mužově stehně, tak pochopil. Správně si dal dohromady dvě a dvě. Povzdechnul si, a pak natáhl ruku.

„Platí,“ prohlásil otráveně, i když na tomhle obchodu vydělal celou stovku kreditů.

„Je radost s tebou obchodovat, Contraxiane,“ prohlásil Yondu se svým zubatým úsměvem, než muži převedl požadovanou částku. Contraxian mu na to konto předal vodítko a ještě se sklonil ke svému nyní již bývalému majetku.

„Buď hodná holka,“ pronesl pobaveně a ve výsměšně rodičovském gestu ji poplácal po hlavě, než odešel.

Yondu přešel ke stále ještě klečící dívce a překvapivě jemným tahem za její vodítko ji donutil postavit se. Podíval se na ni a jediná živá věc na ní, byly její oči, ve kterých plála zlost a vzdor. Yondovi se to líbilo, i když dost dobře nevěděl proč vlastně.

„Dokážeš jít?“ zeptal se nakonec. Ta malá holka si ho chvíli opovržlivě měřila, než pomalu přikývla. „Dobře, tak jdeme,“ prohlásil a bez ohlížení vykročil svým obvyklým dlouhým krokem. Jeho nejnovější kořist musela nasadit ostré tempo, aby mu stačila.

Měli za sebou zhruba polovinu cesty k Eclectorovi, když Yondu ucítil trhnutí na druhém konci vodítka. Rychle se otočil a jen tak tak ji stačil chytit, než spadla na zem. Střelila po něm nehezkým pohledem, avšak neřekla nic a krom jejích očí se jí v obličeji nepohnul žádný sval. I když pod nánosem špíny to bylo těžké posoudit. Yondu si ji bez okolků vyhoupl do náruče a pokračoval v cestě. Měl pocit, že ta dívka v jeho náruči nic neváží. Cítil, jak ztuhla, ale jinak se ani nepohnula. Yonda v nose štípal smrad stoupající z jejího špinavého těla. Tam, kde se jí dotýkal, měla kůži úplně ledovou.

Donesl ji až do lodi, která byla nyní liduprázdná a aniž by zastavil, tak pokračoval přímo do své kabiny, kde loktem zmáčknul tlačítko a jeden panel se odsunul, aby odhalil koupelnu. Neceremoniálně ji nechal spadnout do sprchy, pak jí osvobodil spoutaná zápěstí a vysvětlil, jak sprcha funguje, než odešel a dveře za ním se zavřely.

Konečně byla sama. Opatrně si třela bolavá zápěstí, než se s bolestným zamrkáním postavila na rozedřená chodidla. Bolestí zamžikala, když ze sebe doslova sloupla těch pár kousků oblečení. S odporem je hodila na podlahu. Rozhodně si to nehodlala znovu obléct, to raději bude před tím arogantním Centaurianem, co ji koupil, chodit nahá.

Opatrně pustila vodu. Trochu se obávala, že bude příliš horká, ale nebyla. Vzdychla rozkoší, když na ni dopadly první kapky příjemně teplé vody. Cítila, jak nános špíny na jejím těle i vlasech pomalu povoluje. Vydatně mu pomáhala prsty i dlaněmi, dokud si v rohu sprchy nevšimla mýdla. Dychtivě po něm hrábla. Požitkářsky si namydlila dlaně a drhla se do čista. Sledovala, jak do odtoku proudí nejdříve skoro černá, pak hnědá voda, která se však postupně měnila na skoro průzračnou. Další štědrou dávku mýdla si vetřela do vlasů. Jakmile se cítila dost čistá, tak si pustila vodu tak horkou, jak jen dokázala snést. Pára i horká voda tišily mnohé bolístky na jejím těle i duši.

„Snažíš se utopit?“ ozvalo se výsměšně zpoza dveří. Neobtěžovala se mu odpovědět, prostě jen neochotně vypnula vodu. Po chvíli pátrání se jí ve zdejším jaksi podivně organizovaném chaosu podařilo najít ručník. Vytřela si s ním vlasy, než ho použila na zbytek své ubohé tělesné schránky, aby se do něj nakonec spokojeně zabalila. Přemýšlela, kde se ty zatracené dveře otevírají. Odhodlaně zvedla ruku a v tom okamžiku se otevřely. _Takže reagují na pohyb_ , pomyslela si v duchu spokojeně.

Yondu byl zvědavý, co to vlastně koupil, a tak vyčkávavě stál o několik kroků dál, než vylezla ven. Spadla mu čelist, když spatřil to, co ještě před několika minutami sotva připomínalo ženu. Dlouhé, vlhké vlasy jí visely kolem ramen až k bokům. Kůži měla tak světlou až se mu zdála skoro bílá. Oválný obličej s jemnými rysy, plnými rty a velkýma očima v modrozelené barvě vody na některých místech Xandaru.

„Co je?!“ utrhla se na něj navztekaně. Yondu na ni stále zíral. Měla toho právě tak dost. Bolelo ji celé tělo, byla unavená a hladová a on na ni čuměl, jako kdyby nikdy v životě neviděl ženu. Došla až k němu a musela se trochu zaklonit, aby mu viděla do obličeje, než mu zapíchla prst do hrudi. „Ptala jsem se, co je?!“ zopakovala důrazně. Yondu se rozesmál a věnoval jí jeden ze svých zubatých úsměvů. Neuhnula ani o krok a za to jí v duchu přičetl body k dobru.

„Odkud jsi, dítě?“ zeptal se nakonec a jen doufal, že její odpověď nebude to, co si v duchu myslel. Naklonila hlavu na stranu. V očích jí jasně plála zlost nad jeho oslovením.

„Vy tomu místu říkáte Terra,“ odpověděla hrdě a lehce se napřímila v ramenou. Yondu v duchu zaúpěl. Další terran na jeho palubě. Copak už toho nebylo dost s Quillem? Viditelně asi ne. Kapitán plenitelů měl pocit, že ho někdo trestá. Něco z jeho pocitů se mu muselo objevit ve tváři.

„Kdy jsi odtamtud odešla?“

„Odešla?“ rozesmála se štěkavým, falešným smíchem. „Já neodešla, byla jsem jako malá holka unesená a vychovaná mezi piráty a psanci, dokud mě ti sráčové na poslední misi nenechali zajmout,“ odpověděla hořce.

„Pořád jsi malá holka,“ pronesl a udělal krok směrem k ní, čímž ji donutil ustoupit dozadu, pokud nechtěla skončit přitisknutá na jeho těle. Kapitána Plenitelů bavilo ji škádlit a mimo to se mu líbila.

„Já nejsem malá holka!“ vyštěkla ostře. Rozhlédla se po místnosti a ve zdejším chaosu spatřila nůž ležící na tácu s jídlem. Netušila, co ji to popadlo, ale skočila tím směrem, popadla nůž a v mžiku byla zpátky u Yonda, který ji pobaveně sledoval, aniž by se ji třeba jen pokusil zastavit. Těžce oddechovala a ručník omotaný kolem hrudníku se jí díky prudkému pohybu uvolnil a začal pomalu klouzat dolů. Bylo jí to jedno, ani se nepokusila upravit si ho zpátky. Držela nůž blízko jeho třísel. Dokonce cítil, jak se mu ostrá špička opírá o silnou kůži kalhot. Díval se jí do očí, než prostě jen ostře zapískal a jí se u hrdla objevil bronzově zabarvený šíp. Překvapením vykulila oči, ale neuhnula. Yondu Udonta skutečně obdivoval její sebeovládání.

„Opravdu věříš, že budeš rychlejší, než já?“ zeptal se vážně.

„Zkusit se má všechno,“ pronesla odhodlaně a dívala se mu do očí, takže si ani nevšimla, že ji chytil za zápěstí ruky s nožem. Opatrně, ale pevně jí zkroutil ruku takže nůž pustila a bolestně zamrkala. Šíp jí stále neomylně mířil na hrdlo. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil, jen se navzájem měřili odhodlanými pohledy. Yondu začal postupovat a pokud nechtěla, aby jí šíp projel hrdlem, tak musela jít pozadu. Ucítila, že do něčeho narazila lýtky, ale odmítala spustit kapitána Plenitelů z očí. Yondu jí věnoval další zubatý úsměv, než ji pustil a ona spadla po zádech do postele. Vyhekla.

„A co teď? Máš mě ve své posteli, takže si vyzkoušíš svou koupi?“ ptala se ho jedovatě. Centaurian znovu zapískal a šíp se vrátil do jeho ruky, pak ho uložil zpět do jeho pouzdra. Užasle to sledovala.

Věděla, že ručník ztratila už někde cestou, ale nenamáhala se zakrýt. Život mezi psanci ji naučil, že falešný stud je k ničemu. Viděla hlad v jeho červených očích, který tam však byl jen na okamžik, než zmizel. Yondu se zlomyslně usmál, než na ni nalehl, takže se nemohla pořádně hýbat. Snažila se ho shodit, ale byl prostě příliš velký a těžký, než aby se jí to povedlo. Okamžik jí hleděl do očí, než se sklonil a přitiskl jí ústa ke krku. Překvapeně vydechla a Yondu cítil, jak jí pod jeho ústy zběsile pulzuje žíla. Stejně tak slyšel i vyděšený tlukot jejího srdce pod jeho hrudníkem. Jazykem ochutnal její nyní čistou kůži. Dívka pod ním se nehýbala. Netušila, že se ten arogantní pirát jen baví.

„Nikdy jsem žádnou ženu neznásilnil a rozhodně s tím nehodlám začít s malou holkou,“ zašeptal jí tiše vedle ucha. Nedokázala se ovládnout a otřásla se, když ji ovanul jeho horký dech. Nebyla vyděšená, mnohem víc ji totiž děsilo, že se jí to líbilo. Nakonec vstal a hodil po ní lahvičku s jakousi podivnou tekutinou.

„Natři si tím rány, do rána se zahojí,“ pronesl, než zmizel někam pryč ze své kajuty. Moc tomu nevěřila, ale udělala, jak jí nakázal. Nejdřív to štípalo a pálilo, jako čert, ale pak se dostavila úleva. Když se ten modrý arogantní pán tvorstva nedostavil, tak se zabalila do přikrývek a po nekonečně dlouhé době spokojeně usnula v pohodlné posteli.

-xoOox-

Byla na lodi už několik dlouhých týdnů, a potom co odrazila většinu mužské posádky, která si myslela, že je holka pro všechny, tak měla i klid. Yondu oceňoval její zručnost a stejně tak i zbytek posádky. Byla dobrý mechanik. Díky své drobné postavě se dostala skoro kamkoliv, kde bylo potřeba. Měla na sobě vlastní obdobu plenitelského oblečení. Košili nosila zavázanou pod ňadry a kalhoty ze silné kůže měla přepásané širokým opaskem, zatímco nohavice nosila zastrčené do bot, aby jí nepřekážely a hlavně aby jí do bot nespadlo žhavé, když zrovna svářela. Vše by bylo strašně fajn, kdyby se jí v hlavě stále nevynořovala vzpomínka na její první den, kdy na hrdle cítila jeho rty. Zatřásla hlavou, aby byla schopná soustředit se na práci. Ten zjizvený, starý Centaurian se jí dostal pod kůži, to musela uznat.

„Elle?“ ozvalo se za ní. Neobtěžovala se ani ohlédnout, dobře věděla, kdo to je.

„Kragline?“ odpověděla.

„Proč mu to neřekneš?“ zeptal se nakonec a se zalíbením hleděl na holé břicho a dlouhé nohy, které z ní byly vidět, zatímco se dál hrabala v nějaké součásti lodi. To přilákalo její pozornost a ona se vysunula ven a postavila se.

„Komu a co?“ hrála hloupou. Kraglin jen zavrtěl hlavou. Ženy. Všechny byly stejné a bylo jedno, ze které planety nebo rasy pocházely.

„Nedělej hloupou, dobře víš, o čem mluvím. Vždycky, když jdeme ven, tak ho propaluješ pohledem a stejně tak, když se vracíme.“ Elle si jen povzdechla a přetřela si obličej rukou. Byla unavená z toho všeho a Kraglin měl svým způsobem pravdu. Dráždilo ji, když táhli od baru k baru a bavili se s holkama nebo alespoň s droidy uzpůsobenými na rozkoš.

„Dej mi pokoj, Kragline,“ pronesla unaveně. Ale on jí pokoj nedal. Byl chytřejší, než dával najevo. _A hlavně mnohem otravnější_ , dodala v duchu. On však přistoupil blíž k ní, dokud se nedostal až do jejího osobního prostoru. Nesnažil se ji zastrašit. Elle to však hodlala vzít do vlastních rukou. Potřebovala z prvního kapitánova muže vytáhnout něco o tom, co si myslel samotný kapitán.

Pohladila ho dlaní po tváři a přitiskla se k němu celou délkou těla. Kraglin si ji podezíravě měřil, ale neodtáhnul se. Obtočila mu ruce kolem krku a otřela se o něj boky. Viděla, jak Kraglin polknul. Věděla, že se mu líbí, zvlášť po tom, co díky pravidelné stravě přibrala na těch správných místech.

„Co když to není kapitán, co když si prostě jen potřebuju pořádně zapíchat,“ zašeptala mu do ucha a ucítila, jak se otřásl. Přejala mu rukou po hrudi, než mu jednu dlouhou nohu zahákla za pas.

„Nemyslím si,“ pronesl zadýchaně, jak se snažil ovládnout.

„Tak mi řekni, co si myslíš. Vím, že se ti líbím, Kragline,“ šeptala dál a lehce mu přejela jazykem přes ucho. Kraglin ji chytil v pase a za zadek a ona toho využila, aby kolem něj zaklesla i druhou nohu.

„Myslím, že kapitán mě zabije, když tohle uvidí,“ oddechoval ztěžka, jak se snažil nezajít dál, i když v rozkroku mu bolestně tepala erekce.

„Proč?“ ptala se dál tím svůdným šeptem.

„Protože tě má rád, Elle. Ach bože, Elle, tohle nedělej,“ pronesl, když na hrdle ucítil její zuby.

„Tak proč mi to nedá najevo jinak než posměchem. Je to starej, nafoukanej kretén,“ pronesla procítěně. Kraglin zavrtěl hlavou.

Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, že to řečený kapitán celou dobu sleduju z místa, kde byl ukryt jejich pohledům. Nedokázal si pomoci, občas prostě stál někde poblíž jejich mechaničky a sledoval ji. Byl rád v její společnosti, ale pochyboval, že ona to vnímala stejně. Dál už to však nevydržel, když viděl, jak si ti dva něco šeptají a její nohy jsou obtočené kolem pasu jeho prvního muže. Vypadali jako milenci a to bylo pro Yondu Udonta už příliš. Ozvalo se ostré zapískání a Elle ucítila, jak jí mezi lopatky dloubla ostrá špička šípu.

„A do prdele,“ ozvali se ti dva nevděčníci najednou. To už u nich však byl Yondu. Znovu zapískal a šíp mu zůstal viset nad ramenem ve výhružné pozici. Strhl tu terranku z Kraglina a věnoval mu pořádnou ránu pěstí, a pak další a další. Kraglin se nebránil, prostě to přijímal.

„Přestaň!“ zakřičela, když se konečně zvedla ze země, kam ji odmrštil. Z jejich kapitána čišel čirý vztek. „Tak kurva přestaň, Yondu!“ zakřičela znovu a když to nemělo žádný účinek, tak se mu prostě prosmýkla pod rukou a postavila se do cesty jeho další rány. Yondu zaváhal, než nakonec sklonil ruku. Zrychleně oddechoval a z červených očí mu čišel nefalšovaný vztek a někde hluboko v nich spatřila i jakýsi smutek.

„Pokud chceš někoho bít, tak mě, to já to začala!“ zakřičela mu přímo do tváře v pokusu proniknout slovy k jeho vztekem zatemněné mysli. Yondu na ni upřel tvrdý pohled. Elle se nedala, i když hluboko v žaludku cítila bodnutí strachu. V očích měla tak obrovské odhodlání, že ho to zastavilo. Kraglin se mezitím vyškrábal na nohy a zmizel pryč od toho, co se tu dělo, ať už to bylo cokoliv.

„Odvolej ten šíp a promluvme si jako dvě dospělé bytosti,“ pronesla vztekle. Yondu uklidil šíp, ale pak jí chytil za ruku a v podstatě ji vláčel za sebou až do své kajuty. Absolutně nedbal na to, že za ním musela skoro běžet, aby mu stačila a nebo na její hlasité protesty. Jakmile za nimi zapadly dveře, tak ji přirazil přímo na ně. Tělem jí přišpendlil k ledovému kovu. Cítila, jak zlostně oddechoval a věděla, že ani ona na tom není o moc líp.

„Proč jsi to udělala?“ zeptal se ledově.

„A proč ty se taháš s courama?“ odpověděla okamžitě. Yondu si ztěžka povzdechnul. Už dlouho neměl žádnou ženu nebo droida. Ne od doby, co se na jeho lodi zahnízdila tahle malá terranka se svými rudými vlasy, modrozelenýma očima a bílou kůží. Koleno jí vpáčil mezi nohy a zvedl ji tak do výše očí. V duchu si přiznávala, že ji ta ukázka fyzické síly a převahy vzrušila. Položila mu ruce na ramena, aby měla lepší stabilitu.

„Co ode mě vlastně chceš, Yondu Udonto?“ zeptala se vážně a skousla si spodní ret. Okamžitě tím ke svým ústům přitáhla jeho pohled. Yondu mlčel, jen na ni hleděl s čím dál zoufalejším pohledem.

„Já chci abys...ale ty jsi tak strašně malá a křehká a krásná...a já...“ zamumlal nesouvisle, zatímco jí červenýma očima těkal po obličeji. Elle skoro fyzicky bolelo, když viděla jeho smutek.

„A ty jsi?“ ptala se dál. Yondu si ztěžka povzdechnul, než jí přitiskl mozolnatou ruku na tvář.

„Já jsem starej a šerednej,“ pronesl nakonec. Elle potlačila uchechtnutí a naklonila se k jeho ruce.

„Nejsi. Jsi možná starší, než já, ale ne šerednej. Jen blbej,“ podotkla s náznakem úsměvu. Yondu se zoufale zasmál.

Elle to už nevydržela, chytila ho vzadu za krk a přitáhla si ho k sobě, aby ho mohla políbit. Yondu pod jejím dotekem ztuhnul, ale pak jí hladově oplácel. Pil z jejích úst. Vklouznul jí do nich jazykem a hravě ji škádlil. Mladá žena tlumeně zavzdychala, než mu obtočila nohy kolem pasu, aby mu byla co nejblíž. Yondu spokojeně zamručel a chytil ji pod zadečkem. Hravě ho kousla do rtu, čímž si vysloužila další zamručení a silnější stisk na svém pozadí. Odpoutala se od jeho úst a přitiskla mu rty na krk, který zkoumala jazykem, rty i zuby. Cítila i přes silnou kůži kalhot jeho vzrušení, které se jí tisklo přímo do rozkroku a věděla, že to nepotrvá dlouho a nebude jen vlhká, ale bude v podstatě mokrá. Toužila po tom pitomci tak dlouho a nyní to vypadalo, že ho konečně má.

„Postel,“ zamumlala mu do ucha, než ho ostře kousla do lalůčku. Yondu syknul, ale vyhověl jí. Přešel těch pár kroků a nechal je dopadnout na postel. Krev se mu vařila vzrušením. Chtěl ji. Chtěl ji tak moc, že ho to prakticky bolelo. Překulil se nad ní a vyhrnul jí košili, aby se dostal k jejím drobným, pevným ňadrům. Spokojeně je hnětl, než se sklonil k jedné bradavce a pokoušel ji svými ostrými zuby. Vzrušeně pod jeho útokem zasténala a vyklenula hrudník, aby mu byla co nejblíž. Spokojeně se věnoval i druhé bradavce, než jí kvapně vyhrnul košili. Elle se nadzvedla a sundala si ji. Okamžitě ho pak začala znovu líbat, zatímco mu rukama zajela pod oblečení. Cítila pod prsty jeho pevné svaly. Yondu sjel níž a okamžitě jí rozepnul opasek a začal jí stahovat kalhoty. Pospíchal, ale bylo mu to jedno.

„Tak krásná,“ mumlal do hebkých polokoulí jejích ňader. Jeho strniště ji škrábalo na citlivé kůži, ale bylo jí to jedno. Pomohla mu vysoukat ji z kalhot, dokud před ním ležela nahá, jako v den, kdy se narodila. Opírala se o lokty a hleděla na něj očima plnýma vášně.

„Mám pocit, že jsi nějak moc oblečený, kapitáne,“ pronesla zastřeným hlasem a se zdviženým obočím. Yondu nemarnil čas a během pár vteřin se vysvlékl. Stál před ní s jakousi podivnou nejistotou. Elle ohromeně zamrkala, když ho konečně viděla v celé jeho kráse. Byl velký, svalnatý, zjizvený a dle jejího mínění dokonalý. Zvedla se na všechny čtyři, svůdně k němu přešla a chytila jeho penis do ruky, než se nad něj sklonila a vzala ho do úst. Yondu ostře natáhl do plic vzduch, když si uvědomil, že se ho snaží pojmout co nejdál do těch nádherně horkých úst. Najednou k němu zvedla oči a on zasténal. Cítil, že ho má až v hrdle, a ačkoliv moc chtěl, tak nebyl ochoten se pohnout. Oproti němu vypadala tak křehká. Bál se. Ona však byla odhodlaná. To jí musel nechat. Začala pohybovat hlavou nahoru a dolů a celou tu dobu na něj hleděla. A hleděla na něj i v okamžiku, když na uzdičce svého penisu ucítil špičku jejího jazyka a její ruku, která mu masírovala varlata. Bylo to neskutečné, ale pokud to bude ještě chvíli pokračovat, tak se brzy udělá přímo do jejího hrdla a to rozhodně v plánu neměl. Ne teď, ne v tuhle chvíli. Prudce ji odstrčil. Spatřil její nechápavý výraz, ale skoro okamžitě se jí vklínil mezi dlouhé nohy. Mozoly zhrublýma rukama jí hladil po vnitřní straně stehen, až dokud dlouhými prsty nedorazil k její štěrbince. Zlehka přejel po vchodu do jejího těla a zjistil, že mu na špičkách prstů ulpěla vlhkost. Byla pro něj připravená, chtěla ho. Přejel přes ukrytý uzlíček nervů a vysloužil si od ní slastné zavzdychání. Pokračoval dál ve svém škádlení, než si ty mokré prsty vložil do úst a nadšeně ji tak ochutnával.

Pak už nemohl dále čekat. Nedokázal by to.

„Yondu,“ zašeptala vzrušeně a rozevřela nohy tak do široka jak jen dokázala v němém pozvání. Zamručel a nasměroval své mužství přímo do její mokré kundičky. Opatrně a pomalu do ní pronikal. Obtočila mu nohy kolem pasu a přitáhla si ho tak hlouběji do svého sladkého těla.

„Jsi tak příšerně těsná, bojím se, že ti ublížím,“ šeptal vzrušením zadýchaným hlasem, zatímco bolestně pomalu dobíjel kousek po kousku její tělo.

„Yondu! Přestaň s tím. Jsem tady a ty mi neublížíš!“ vykřikla, když ho konečně měla celého v sobě. Chvíli se ani nehnul, aby dal čas jí i sobě. Přitáhla ho k sobě a vášnivě ho líbala, zatímco proti němu začala vyrážet boky. Cítila, jak se jeho tělo napjalo, ale pak to odplulo. Začal do ní přirážet, nejdříve opatrně, pak stále prudčeji, dokud pod ním nesténala. Cítila na hrdle jeho zuby a věděla, že ráno bude mít na krku modřiny, ale bylo jí to jedno. Byla jeho. Tak ať to ví třeba celý svět. Elle cítila, jak se jí v podbřišku svíjí slast, která se brzy přemění v orgasmus, pokud budou pokračovat v tomhle zběsilém tempu. Zatnula mu nehty do lopatek. Věděla, že mu tam nechá škrábance, ale zdálo se, že se mu to líbí. Cítila jak sáhnul mezi jejich těla a chtělo to jen pár zkušených tahů, než ji její orgasmus zasáhnul jako blesk.

„Yondu!“ vykřikla, když se kolem něj křečovitě stáhly svaly její kundičky. Několikrát ho v sobě zmáčkla, než i on došel svého vrcholu. Hrdelně zavrčel, když cítil, jak se v ní jeho penis zaškubal, a pak do ní několikrát vybuchnul. Nakonec se na ni zhroutil.

„Eleanor,“ zašeptal její celé jméno, když z ní nakonec vyklouznul, odvalil se na stranu a pevně ji k sobě přitisknul.

Spokojeně se zavrtěla, když zapadla přesně do ohybů jeho těla, jako lžička do lžičky. Věděl, že ji nikdy nebude moci nechat odejít, ne dokud bude dýchat. Byla jeho. Jeho malá terranka, která stála za všechny peníze a ještě mnohem víc.

„Jsi moje,“ zašeptal jí do vlasů, když cítil, že usnula. Něco zamumlala v odpověď a on se jen spokojeně usmál, než i on dovolil spánku, aby ho přemohl.


End file.
